1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of packaging or protective wrapping large diameter reels of paper for transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The finished product of the papermaking process is a continuously issued web approximately twenty feet (6 meters) wide. For shipment to customers and converters, the web is slit into a multiplicity of more manageable widths and wound into cylindrical reels or rolls of normally three to six feet in diameter. Shipment weights of such rolls may range from 1700 to 9200 pounds.
To protect such finished reels of paper from handling and shipment damage, the usual industry practice is to wrap the reels with a heavy grade of paperboard.
The presently prevailing technique for such reel wrapping is to draw a strip of wrapping board from a supply reel of greater axial length than the reel to be protected. This web strip is wrapped tightly about the cylindrical surface of the protected reel. The axially overhanging portion of the circumferential wrap is crimped radially inward toward the reel center and tightly creased against the circular reel ends. To seal the reel ends and hold the crimps down against the end faces, two circular header disks of approximately the same diameter as the protected reel are used at each reel end-face. One disk is inserted within the surface wrap overhang flush against the reel end-face. Adhesive is then applied to the outer face of this first or inner disk. Next, the overhanging portion of the surface wrap is crimped and pleated into the inner disk adhesive. Thereafter, a second or outer disk having adhesive applied to the inner face thereof is pressed against the outer face of the surface wrap pleats.